The Beginning
by FlashpointAddict
Summary: Andy goes to a bar a few weeks before her first shift at 15th Division. She meets Sam and they talk and dance, when one thing leads to another she ends up at his UC apartment.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first Rookie Blue fanfic, but I loveee the show. So in honor of kicking of the new season with tonights season premiere I decided to upload the first chapter today! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or the characters...sadly.

* * *

Andy walked into the Grey Goose after a long, tiring day. She'd never been here before but it was the first bar she'd passed on the way to her small apartment on the east side of Toronto. There were three reasons she had bought the apartment: she could afford it, it was close to work, and it was out of her dad's house. Sure she loved him, but she couldn't live with him forever and it was good for her to get out on her own and be independent. She had broken up with her boyfriend hours earlier and she was finally free to do what ever, her now ex-boyfriend was always controlling and to make things worse he was really bad in bed, but that wasn't one of her points for breaking up with him…well ok, it was.

The bar had a nice enough look to it. It was dimly lit like every bar crawling with people on every Friday night. It had a dancing area behind a wall so the strobe lights wouldn't get in the drinkers eyes.

Andy slowly made her way from the front door to a bar stool that was nicely cushioned to give a comfy feel to the occupant. The bartender was an older man, with white hair who smiled politely at her and took her drink order shortly returning with a beer, she smiles at him then scans the room. Her eyes settle on a dark haired man across the room _'hmm. He's kinda cute.'_ tearing her eyes away, she doesn't want to seem like a stalker.

Staring at the mahogany wooden counter in front of her, Andy considers leaving. Her beer is almost empty, so it's not like she wasting her money, and it's not really late so she could still walk home. Another beer is slid in front of her causing her gaze to jerk up to meet the eyes of the bartender again.

"Courtesy from the gentleman over there." He says and points.

Her head turns to where he points and her eyes lock with the dark headed man she drooled over minutes earlier. She smiles at him, quickly gathering up her courage she picks up her beer and purse then heads towards him.

When she finally reaches him, she notices he's staring at her. She gives a shy smile "Hi."

He chuckles "Hey."

Her teeth tug at her bottom lip for a second "Thank you for the drink."

Watching her lips "I had to get you to look up some how." his eyes settle on hers as he gives a friendly smile.

His smile is contagious, making her face light up "Well I'm glad you did. I'm Andy."

He hesitates for a moment "Nice to meet you. I'm Sam."

They talk about sports and tease each other about their choice of teams and sports. They brush against each other way too many times, but they never seem to mind. The small, short touches turn longer and more intimate, taking them both by surprise, but neither of them stop them. The conversation then turns to the colleges they went to and they each defend their schools honorably.

Andy's eyes sparkle with an idea, something that Sam can only take as a sign of trouble. She jumps up off of her stool and grabs his hand pulling him from his perch. She's beaming up at him, excited and happy which makes him smile seeing her so young and carefree. He yanks on her arm, pulling her to him and kisses her passionately.

When he finally releases her, she looks up at him and stares into his eyes in awe before once again smiling and going back to the task of dragging him to the dance floor. Once there, Sam grabs hold of her hips letting her make the next move, not wanting to scare her off. She sets a moderately paced grind, after a few moments of their dance he determined she was really good at this, so good that he was jealous of the guys she'd done this with before.

As they danced they stole kisses and touches. He kissed her neck often causing sparks to flow through her veins and her face light up. Each kiss she received was filled with something Andy had never felt before and she hoped that this wouldn't be the last day that her very attractive, almost complete stranger, kissed her. She wanted something more than just some guy she made out with at a bar. She wanted to be able to introduce him to her friends, and have all the girls jealous of what she had and they didn't.

They danced until they couldn't dance anymore. Andy was tired and her feet were killing her while Sam was thoroughly aroused.

Making their way back to where they were seated before they both order water to quench their thirst caused by the endless dancing they participated in. A long silence settles over them as they stare at each other, assessing, wondering, and memorizing.

'_We'll never see each other again, this is it. We could trade numbers…but its not a really good time_.' His internal debate finally comes to an end and he's talking before he even realizes it "Do you wanna get out of here?"

She blinks in surprise, but she's excited that he wants to be around her longer, she smiles at him "Yes."

Grabbing her hand he leads her to the door where he then places his hand on the small of her back and pushes her out the door towards his car. He walks up to his temporary, old, banged up car and lets out a small sigh then tries to explain the, what he thinks, awkward situation "Sorry, my truck is the shop." He rubs the back of his neck.

Andy gives him a playful smile "And what _does_ this, supposed truck look like?"

Sam slowly stalks towards her with a playful smile "A steel grey, 2011 Ford F-150 with a v6 engine...well I won't get into all of that, we'd be here all night."

She gives a mischievous smirk before her back bumps up against his car "Why not something nice, like an all black 2012 Chevy convertible Camaro with a v8 engine, and a beats sound system."

His gaze turns darker then he stops in front of her, inches away. "Hmm. A Chevy girl huh?" Placing his hands on the top of the car by the beginning of her ribcage, he leans in a little closer.

Her gaze flutters to his lips that are only a few inches away "At least I'm not a Found On Road Dead (Ford) kind of girl." she retorts before tilting her head up slightly.

A small smile spreads on to his face "I like you." he says slowly before he places a kiss on her lips, moving his body as close to her as he can while his lips caress hers sweetly, with an under lying hint of passion.

Sam pushes her against the car, attacking her lips harshly causing her to moan deep in her throat and nip at his lips. Surprised he pulls away and stares into her eyes, surprised at the feelings he thinks he could have with her after knowing her for a few short hours. Andy bites her lip self conscious under his gaze, but continues to look into his dark eyes.

Moving away from her he smiles and opens the passenger seat door. She mummers her thanks and slides into seat, fastening her seat belt as he opens the door and jumps into the driver's seat before starting the car. Pulling the car onto the nearly empty street, he takes her hand and laces his fingers with hers before resting them on his leg as he drives with one hand.

Every so often he brushes his fingers over her knuckles, caressing them gently. Each time he does, Andy feels tingles shoot up her arm she's amazed at what he can do to her.

After a ten minute car ride Sam pulls into a parking lot of an apartment complex. He parks the car and turns it off before their hands un-entwine and meets her in front when he notices she's already out of the car.

Threading their fingers together again Sam pulls her to him and kisses her softly on the lips. When they break away he whispers "If you change your mind let me know, I'll take you home." Her head gives a sharp gesture towards the apartments and he smiles.

Andy observes her surroundings; the building is two stories with the doors on the first level. Its fairly nice looking made mostly of brick with black doors that have gold numbers hanging on them.

Before she realizes it Sam is sliding his keys into the door and pushing it open. He stands back letting her inside his house first before fallowing her, flicking the lights on, and locking the door behind him.

Andy's eyes fly around the room, trying to take everything in. There's not much to see though, a nice black leather coach sits facing the TV and fireplace, and there's a glass coffee table in front of that, all sitting on a black and white rug.

It's what looks like a standard guy's apartment: not much color and no personal pictures on the walls, the basics. The only thing irregular about the standard man's home is there are no clothes lying around, no empty beer bottles, and no dirty dishes. Sam was not the average man, but then again she knew that when they first met.

She can feel his hard stare on her which causes her to turn towards him, he's not very far away, maybe a foot and a half. They don't speak but the sexual tension between them is inevitable and draws them closer together.

Sam's hand slides along her jaw to cup her face while his thumb runs on the smooth skin of her cheek. Her eyes are locked with his, both refusing to blink and break the connection between them.

Their lips some how end up meeting, neither remembered moving but they didn't regret the close contact they were sharing with each other. Expert sets of lips tease and tantalize each other as they further explore one another.

Taking control of the kiss, Sam pushes her up against the wall. His tongue runs along her closed mouth asking to enter. His request is granted and the door to her mouth opens, allowing his tongue to slip inside so he can stroke his tongue with hers.

When the need for air is too great to ignore Sam pulls away, a few seconds later he backs up a few steps to give them space. Andy doesn't want space so she takes a step toward him almost immediately after he stepped back. Sam's eyes watch her closely, when her intentions are clear he grabs her hand and leads her upstairs to his bedroom.

Nearing the foot of the bed he turns around and his gaze sweeps up and down her body. Stepping towards her, his hands land on her hips and his fingers curl underneath the hymn of her shirt and he leans in and kisses her slowly. The kiss is adventurous and Sam controls it the whole time wanting to keep it slow.

His warm hands skate up her sides and pull off her shirt causing her to inhale sharply. His arm wraps around her waist and he slips her Sperrys off, then her pants quickly join her shirt on the floor.

Pushing her onto his bed he stands back full dressed and stares at her laying on his bed in just her bra and panties, which he now realizes is black lace lingerie. She blushes shyly under his scorching gaze, and looks up at him self consciously.

He quickly discards his shirt, socks, and unbuckles his jeans and slides them off with his black boxers, finishing in record time. Andy finds herself watching him, closely examining the fine male specimen in front of her. His eyes are deathly dark which makes her lower muscles clench sweetly. His muscular chest attracts her attention quickly; he had a little bit of chest hair so that was a plus.

Her gaze drops lower to his hip bones which make her suck in a breath, imagining those moving his pelvis against her, controlling his depth and speed. The images are racing through her head causing her hand to drift from its spot beside her hips.

Looking down at his manhood she bites her lip 'how is he going to fit? Jake was nothing in comparison...I don't think any one I've been with is.' She feels fissions of fear shoot through her.

She can feel Sam watching her hand glide across her side to her aching center. "Shit." He mutters, he never would have guessed that Andy, a beautiful woman who was shy (which he couldn't figure out why) could touch her self this way. He sinks down on the edge of the bed stroking her legs.

Knowing he's watching her makes her close her eyes. Her breathing hitches when her fingers reach her underwear clad vagina and work in slow small circles, while Sam massages her thighs. Head tipped back and mouth open she moans, panting "Saam."

Crawling on top of her he stares into her dark, wanting eyes. As he watches her, he gets a feeling something is wrong. She's thinking.

Bending his head he rubs his nose near her ear "What are you thinking about?" He mummers huskily.

Feeling her jaw move, he knows she's biting her lip. She's quiet for a long while causing him to pull back and stare down at her face only then realizing what's making her freeze. Fear.

He kisses her temple "What are you scared of?" He questions gently.

She blushes at the question, embarrassed. "You're uh-...I-...My-" Blushing a deeper shade of red when she can't communicate with him, that's what relationships relied on right, so why couldn't she do it now?

"Talk to me babe. I need to know." He encourages lightly.

She lays quietly underneath him contemplating the words to say. Its embarrassing, how do you just put that out there like that?

"Andy. How am I supposed to help you if you won't let me?"

Bringing her gaze up to his, she takes a shaky breath "You're bigger than anyone I've ever been with."

He pauses looking at her, surprised by her answer. He pushes her light brown hair from her face, trying to comfort her "Its ok. I'll make sure you're ready, and if you don't want this anymore, your company tonight is more than enough..."

Looking up at him she can tell he's sincere, she nods telling him to go ahead.

He kisses her "Are you sure?"

She smiles "Yes."

He kisses her gently, then trails them down her body, starting with her lips moving to her neck, then her collarbone. Stopping he reaches underneath her and unclasps her bra pulling the straps off her arms before tossing it to the side.

His trail of kisses continues between her breast, and to her stomach. He then places a kiss above her panty line, and a kiss on the inside of both her upper thighs. Sitting back, his fingers hook in her underwear and slide them down her legs, leaving a trail of fire as his fingers skate across her skin.

Getting a glimpse of her bare lower lips he places his hands on her knees and pulls them apart. His breath catches in the back of his throat coming out as a groan while his hands slide to her ankles. She blushes fiercely, responding with a strangled "No."

Panicking she tugs her legs from his grasp and locks her knees together then looks down, not being able to bring her mortified self to look at him. Sam's face shows his surprised expression all over it but quickly changing it he sits up a little. Placing his hands on either side of her hips he's partially hovering over her and looking down at her face.

"Andy." He whispers. "Andy, look at me."

Her eyes peek up at him, gauging his reaction. Unsure what to make of his body language she turns her head away. His hand settles under her chin and pushes up her head, making her look at him.

"Why are you so scared?" He asks gently. This girl was brave, but she was scared when it came to sexual things, it was like she was on the verge of being considered shy.

She hesitates but only for a second, she knows Sam won't tease her, and he'll make sure she's comfortable. "No ones ever...gone down on me before."

"It's not going to hurt…is actually quite the opposite. I want to make you cum as many times as I can." He says the last sentence as a promise, making her even wetter and wanting him even more. "This is going to help me make you cum, I promise."

Her eyes close as her mind drifts off to the though of him making her cum more than once. She clinches her teeth moaning quietly at the thought, but Sam still hears her.

"I know you want me to." He nuzzles her neck then kisses it making her body tremble, fully aware. Air is sucked into her lungs as soon as his lips touch her skin; he found one of her turn on spots.

"What are you doing to me?" She whimpers in pleasure.

"So is that a yes?" Sam asks hopefully.

Giving a sharp, quick nod of her head, she signals the ok to restart where he left off. His hand slides around the backside of her thighs, knowing just how sensitive that area could get.

He parts her thighs again, but more cautious, making sure not to be caught staring for too long.

Andy looks up at him, uncertainty and nervousness clash in her eyes. He watches her as he lowers himself in between her smooth legs.

Kissing the inside of her thighs again makes her moan and push her head back further in her pillow. His lips finally come into contact where she wants him the most causing her to stop breathing.

His tongue swirls around focusing on her clit causing her hips to fly up towards him. His arms tighten around her thighs tugging them back down to the mattress and keep them there.

The sounds she's making are the hottest things he's ever heard, encouraging him to make her cum. 'She does deserve it.' He tells himself 'How could she stay with a guy like that? It's the number one rule for a man to take of his partner.'

He's determined to make it up to her for that asshole leaving her unsatisfied. He silently promises to make her cum as many times as he can.

His tongue dances across her sensitive flesh, driving her crazy. 'God if I stay with this man I'm going to become a sex crazed monster.'

He continues his assaults until she's withering and begging underneath him. She tenses and struggles to breathe as her orgasm slams into her. Her hips buck up into his face, but Sam's hands are in the right place to keep her from getting too uncontrollable.

The pace slows gradually as she settles down and gulps in air, while his strong demanding tongue is still on her, but this time more delicately, taking his time to lick up her wetness. Gently prodding at her slick opening, he makes her muscles clench with a greater need than the one he just extinguished.

A smooth hand slides down to his, where their index fingers meet as she hooks her finger under his. Looking up at her he sees her needful face and extracts himself from between her legs and mindful of where she is, prowls to be close to her face

Upon his closer return, one of her hands cup his face and hauls him closer where their lips meet and their tongues battle. Sam wins but only because she gets distracted by the new, unfamiliar taste on his lips. Her face is slightly scrunched up to the feelings she has. In awe of her, he slows down letting her explore his mouth and taste how delicious she's taste.

He waits a little while longer before he kisses her again, he deepening it to throw her off her senses. While her mind is distracted Sam slides his hand down and sinks a finger into her. She gasps, surprised she lightly clenches down on his finger.

Moving down he closes in on her breast. His left hand kneads her right breast as he blows, kisses, and sucks on her other.

Once he's fully accounted with her chest he comes back up and kisses her. Andy locks her arms around his neck and nuzzles him as his second finger easy slips inside with his other one. She pants in his ear while his fingers move inside her, his fingers graze her g-spot causing her to clench her muscles tightly and hang on to him. He feels her tense, unaware of what he just did he stops waiting for her while she clings to him with her nails digging into his back. When he feels her start to relax he looks into her eyes and moves his fingers again.

She knows when he's about to add a third finger, causing her to tense. Sam kisses her neck "It's ganna feel weird for a little but it'll feel good after that." He mummers in her ear "Relax Babe." He nuzzles her gently.

His finger starts to push into her causing her to groan "Oh. God." She buries her head in his neck.

Sam waits a few moments, letting her adjust to the new fullness. His fingers start slowly, moving in and out, eventually moving in a scissor like motion to stretch her a little more.

They share short kisses in between her gasps for air and stare at each other when they can't. Pulling his fingers from her he sticks them in his mouth before pushing them into hers.

Andy unfolds her arms from his neck and he pulls his fingers from her mouth to give her a long, hot kiss. Still kissing her he moves around and settles between her thighs. Pulling away she gasps for air while his lips skate across her neck.

Their noses stroke against each other and their hot breath fans on their faces "You ready?" He asks her.

Andy's eyes reflect her fear but she nods. Kissing her, he hopes to some how reassure her that he's trying his best to make her comfortable.

Grabbing a pillow from the floor, he scoops his hand underneath her and raises her hips. Sliding the pillow into place underneath her hips and lower back, she squirms around trying to get settled.

As she wiggles around he opens the drawer of the bedside table retrieving a condom. He rips the foil packet with his teeth before carefully rolling it down his long length.

Once she's ready he moves back over her, kissing her gently before moving his hand in between them and positions himself at her sopping wet entrance. Resting with his arms near her head, he pushes into her at a steady, slow but quick pace.

"Oh. Fuck." She bites out, her head pushes harshly into the mattress and her finger nails dig into his bicep as her fingers on her right hand tangle with his from the arm that wraps around her head. His other hand has finished its task from earlier and is now stroking her hair.

Sam nuzzles her neck, gritting his teeth as her muscles squeeze him tightly. Some moments she grips him hard causing his breath to catch in his throat, other times its not as tight but she still has a solid hold on him.

"Do you want to stop? Is it to painful?" He asks with genuine concern for her.

She shakes her head fearful of him stopping "No! I want this too bad."

Sam nods understanding; he cradles her head with his right arm and kisses her temple, then gently pulls out a little, before slowly pushing back in.

Her head turns to the left, facing into his arm she gives it a bite. Sam gives a soft, short growl; she had a pair of sharp teeth on her.

Knowing he won't have long, he has to use his experience to get her ahead of him. He gives her long thrust with a sharp edge at the end of them. Changing angles he doesn't hit her in the same spot twice in a row. He rolls his hips, planting himself deeper inside of her.

He studies her closely, figuring out what she doesn't like, and what makes her feel good. She moans loudly most of the time, but with different angles she emits whimpers of pleasure. She bites her full bottom lip when some thing feels best, and licks her lips while looking into his almost black eyes when she wants to be kissed. The only unusual thing is that she doesn't talk much, in bed.

Her breathing has become shorter and more often. She's starting to clinch again. Her teeth are latched on to her lip. He notices the signs almost right away, letting him know she's close.

He changes his angle one last time giving short, deliberate thrusts against the upper walls of vagina. She clings to his back moaning into his ear "Oh yes, baby, yes! Oh that feels so good. Oh. God. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuCKKK. Yes right there. Oh Sam please don't stop. Don't stop!"

He shakes in response, his body aches for his orgasm but he's determined to make this good for her. Gritting his teeth he manages to talk to her "I won't stop, come on baby I know you're ready. Let go, I'm right behind you."

Andy tries to hold back, but from the lack of recent mind blowing sex, her control is slipping...quickly.

Sam feels her hesitating so he growls demandingly "Let. Go."

The dominance in those two words is enough to break her control, sending her into a scream and a series of sobs. She looses all control of her body, making her melt into his arms. "Oh fuck! Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. Saaammmmmm!" Her eyes roll back closing and she gasps for air while all of her muscles clinch deliciously.

His orgasm shakes his body, squeezing his eyes closed he grunts with every spurt of hot cum he releases. Placing short kisses on her lips as his thrusts slow and shorten. His lips hover over hers as he struggles to control his breathing.

Sam slowly pulls out of her to lay next to her on the right side of the bed. He pulls the condom off and drops into the trash can by the bed. They lay in silence as their breathing slows. Once he fully regains his breathe he turns his head and looks at her "You ok?"

Her gaze meets his, giving him a tired smile before whispering "I'm better than ok."

His eyes start to feel heavy, and he silently curses the post sex sleepiness. Knowing his time awake is warring short he reaches over and pulls their heads together. He places his lips on hers giving them a sweet and sincere kiss.

Pulling away he grabs the sheets and tugs them up thanking God the fan is on due to the Toronto summer heat.

Andy tucks the sheets underneath her leaving her shoulders and her left leg uncovered. His arm wraps around her waist and he falls asleep quickly with her tucked into his side.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

So this season has been AMAZINNGGG so far, so ya. I was going to put this up thursday night, but it wasn't quite done so ok here it is!

Thanks for reading 3

* * *

The sky flashes bright with the light of the storm outside. The rain is pouring down, pattering against the window. Andy lays awake, tucked in close to Sam who still had his arm wrapped around her and is passed out, probably from the post sex sleep guys always have. She couldn't say she blamed him, it was pretty tiring.

She takes the time to study his features. He has a nice muscular body, the stubble on his face makes him look older than he really is. His black hair is messed up because of her hands running through it, but its a nice look on him. Most of his body is left uncovered, but she doesn't know if its do to the temperature or if he has a high self esteem and isn't shy about his body. 'Why would he be?" She asks herself. He was in great condition, and his length wasn't anything to be embarrassed about.

The lightning outside provides momentary flashes of light for her to be able to see there's something about him. She stares at him for a long while then glances at the clock that's placed over his shoulder om the night stand. Three forty four. Great.

Sighing she looks up at the ceiling...maybe I could take a shower...he wouldn't mind would he?

Wiggling her way out from under his hold she hisses, sore from their earlier activities, then limps to his bathroom. She was sure they'd get to do it again when he woke up and she found herself getting excited. She couldn't get over how strange it felt with him, she'd actually been slightly afraid of his size when she first saw him.

She couldn't get over the fact the she freaked out on him when he tried to...eat her. It sounded so vulgar it made her blush just thinking the word. She was unsure about the whole thing, but when he told her he wanted to make her cum as many times as he could, she gave in. The way he made it sound like a promise turned her on and she felt herself getting wet as the excitement of what might be coming next raced through her mind.

'Damn it. Why isn't he awake yet.' She mutters quietly. Ugh, she was really turned on and a small aching need was starting to fill her.

Andy turns on the water then stares at her reflection in the mirror as she waits for it to warm up. She frowns at her image, she had two hickeys on her neck, and another on her collar-bone. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed from her orgasms, and just the thought of what he did to her made her flush a darker shade of pink.

Once she sees steam swirling around the can light in the shower she pulls open the glass door and steps into the, various colors of tan, tiled shower. The hot water wets her hair then cascades down her back, she closes her eyes and her hands run over her hair. She remembers how his hands made her feel, where they went and what they did.

She goes through the motions of using Sam's shampoo to wash her hair, working it to a lather then washes her body leaving behind trails of soap suds. The last of the soap is finally out of her hair, but she's not yet ready to go back to bed. Closing her eyes she lets the water sooth her muscles and release the tension she didn't know she had. Her mind races through their love-making they'd interacted in, only a few hours ago.

Hands lightly settle on her waist and nose nuzzles her neck. She moans quietly with a smile, rolling her head back and to the side towards his face while her hand slides through the hair on the back of his head. "Are you ok?" He mummers.

She turns in his embrace, giving him a small pout with sad, pitiful eyes "I really want you to fuck me."

His eyebrows shoot up, that was the last thing he was expecting her to say. He couldn't get over his shock before she continues "This amazing guy I just met made me cum twice and promised he was going to make me cum as many times as he could. But then he fell asleep leaving me awake thinking about what he'd just done and what he was going to do to me next."

Sam caresses her face, apologizing in his own way then gently pushes her against the wall "What an idiot, he should have made you cum until you passed out."

Andy gasps when her hot skin is pressed against the cold tile and after she comprehends what he's just said. 'That sounds amazing.' She purrs in her mind. Her leg is tucked up and partly wrapped around his hip before she answers "Ya, but I think I like him." Then places a kiss on his lips.

He smiles "I think he likes you too." His lips lock with hers again, sending sweet sensations through her, making her moan and her knees weak causing her to hold onto him tighter. Pulling away he comments about her answer to the question he asked earlier "Lets see if we can undo some of these problems."

Hard and passionate lips re-attach themselves to hers while her back arches and her stomach touches his as his hand roams over her body, possessing her. Her breath catches in her throat as his mouth connect to her neck, gently caressing her with his soft and skillful lips.

Feeling her shake underneath his touch makes him feel alive with emotions this mysterious woman has brought out in him. The ones he's not supposed to have under the circumstances he's in. He feels himself tense with worry at the thought of her getting dragged into this hell he's living. He didn't know what kind of life she had, but he was pretty damn sure it was nothing to the current one he was in.

Pushing away the thought he mentally growls at himself 'Its a fucking one night stand. You'll probably never see her again. Its better this way.' Angry at himself his lips collide with hers in a hard, heated kiss. She can feel the difference in him, making her wonder whats responsible for the sudden change.

He's moving too fast and unpredictable for her to catch on. His hands are moving in hectic directions, leaving no sort of pattern behind. His lips are dancing on her face making her pant and unable to hide her confusion. Unsure of what to do she rubs her hands up and down his strong, hard chest and abs. She loved his muscles already.

Feeling her hands slowly, reassuringly rub over his chest brings him back to awareness. He stops and looks into her eyes where confusion is written due to, what he knows, his change in his mood. He leans back down and kisses her heatedly but gently.

His lips move from her face and trail to her neck, sucking long and hard on her tan skin. She growls at him while gritting her teeth. He knew she didn't like it when he gave her hickeys but he liked the idea that he was visibly marking her.

His hand slides down towards her core where his long fingers stroke her "Are you wet for me?" He asks as he stares into her eyes.

She gazes up at his with her face slighty tense do to the fact he's arousing her with his touch on her most private parts. Closing her eyes she searches for clarity but she can't think straight, not when he's doing...that to her. "What are you doing to me?" She breathes.

Sam looks at her face, unsure of how to awnser "I'm, fingering you...well, about to."

Her eyes open slowly in a shy manner, giving her an innocent glow that he'd never seen before "I'm not normally like this."

He still doesn't know what she's talking about, and his face reflects it "You're not normally shy?" He asks, taking a crack at it.

She shakes her head. Strike. "I don't just hook up with people I don't know, and I've never been this dependent on sex before. You've given me three orgasms already, now your about to start working on my fourth and I'm dying with anticipation. Before you joined me in the shower I couldn't stop thinking about what you'd done to me, that's why I was already ready for you. When I was laying there next to you in bed, all I could do was silently beg you to wake up so we could start another round."

Sam kisses her "First of all, I know you don't do this, neither do I. Second, I like giving you pleasure it makes me feel like I'm doing my job well. Third, you have the same effect on me Missy. And fourth, when ever you feel like making love or you just need someone to hold and kiss you, you can come to me and wake me up or whatever you need to do." He kisses her again hoping to some what reassure her. "Now, will you relax and let me make you cum again?"

Andy feels her muscles clench at his husky voice that holds so much promise, she finds her self getting optimistic. She nods excitedly, anxious to feel him inside her again. There were a few tricks of her own she wanted to show off and she couldn't wait.

Their lips join then their tongues stroke each other, gently moving against one another making them moan into their lip locked mouthes. Tangling her arms around his neck she shifts her body to wrap her other leg around his hips. His left arm secures her to him before his right hand moves between them where he gently pushes into her.

Her mouth opens wide as she sucks in air, he gives her a couple of seconds to adjust then begins to move. The speed starts out slow to make sure she's comfortable then he begins to increase and the thrusts become harder each time.

Andy's head bows forward close to his ear as he gets rough with her. Lips hover over his hyperactive ear, he's aware of every sound and movement she makes. Her pants and moans encourage him and his lips latch on to her neck while his teeth lightly nip her tender skin.

He finds himself mesmerized with her and he carefully remembers her faces of pleasure, and the way she looks when she smiled, pushed her hair out of her face before she caressed his face and placed a gentle, spicy kiss on his lips.

Sam's right hand rubs her clit causing her to jolt back against the tile letting loose a high-pitched cry. She bites her lip to try to control the noises she's making, but it only makes him pay even more attention to her mouth. He leans in and kisses her lips before carefully biting her bottom lip and pulling it out from under her teeth.

She mumbles a protest but she's cut short when Sam rolls her clit between his fingers. As her orgasm hits hard she lets out a scream of pleasure, not caring how loud she is or who hears her.

Sam pulls out of her, kissing her roughly before turning off the water and dragging her back to his bed. They leave a trail of water behind them, causing Andy to slip more than once on the wet wood floors. Each time Sam easily catches her before she can fall on her face, making her giggle and lean on him.

Wrapping an arm around her back then the other under her legs he picks her up then easily tosses her on his unmade bed. The clock reads four seventeen, thank god his 'job' was at night, he'd have plenty of time with her.

He grabs another condom and slips it on before crawling part way on to the bed while his hand skims up her long smooth leg and tugs her to him. She slides across the sheets with her hair sprawled out behind her. Stopping with Sam between her thighs makes her look down between them before her eyes meet his.

Everything about him is different in this round. He's more rough, his kisses are harder, and he moves faster. She was unfamiliar with the slow paced love making they'd done earlier, but this was familiar to her. Her previous boyfriends were like this, fast only concerned about their own orgasm. By now she was an expert at faking it, she only hoped she wouldn't have to do that with him. Her good mood plummets at the thought of him not making her cum, and she pre-pairs not to show disappointment.

Pushing inside of her makes her moan, something she wished she hadn't done because now he's watching her closer. She lays back to let him have his way with her, but he won't have anything of it. Drapping her legs over his shoulders he tells her "Keep your legs straight." with a look that commands obedience. Bending over on top of her, he takes the back of her head and makes her shoulder blades come off of the bed to kiss her deeply as he thrusts hard inside of her.

Her hands tug at his hair surprised by the deep penetration she gets in this position. With her abs tightened everything is tighter causing greater pleasure for them both, making him grunt and her moan. His face is an inch from hers and their hot breathes are hitting each others lips. Andy's nails rake across his skin making his teeth clinch and jaw tense.

The tempo falters after Sam lets her head go and pushes in most of the way, then continues the rest of the way slowly pushing in until a small barrier barely stops him from pushing all the way into her. Pulling his gaze away from her lips he watches her eyes and the rest of her face closely, this was the part he had to be carefull with.

His hand swipes over her still wet hair before tilting his hips and gently slides his penis over her cervix. Her arms drop around his neck and pull him closer as she shakes in pleasure underneath him. "Oh God." She whimpers close to his ear.

He sucks on her collarbone adding more pleasure to her sensitive body, and another hickey "Oh, Samm." She moans as he tilts his hips and caresses her insides again. A silent cry racks through her body making Sam even more excited.

Licking the spot where the hickey will eventually be before he nuzzles her neck, he straightens just enough for Andy to remove her legs from his shoulders. Gently stretching her legs, she decides it's a harder task than it seemed when someone was inside of you.

Sam gives her a second before leaning back down and making their hot skin touch. Having someone that's just as sweaty and hot as you are on top of you makes is harder to breathe, sort of like when you're under a blanket too long. Bringing her head tilted up and away to breath, her arms pull him closer despite the feeling of being over heated.

Kissing her neck he tastes the salty flavor of her sweat and sweet tang of her skin. He sees and feels the symptoms of what he knows is her being close to climax so he picks up his pace again. Her chest heaves heavily with her effort of panting and moaning. Feeling her walls clinch down and the feeling she got before she came she whimpered before screaming his names and an endless stream of curses.

Knowing he's about to quiet her with a kiss, she holds a hand to his lips to allow herself to still breath. His teeth clap down on her hand making her scream reach another octave as he pumps harder into her and gains his own release.

Eventually quieting, Andy is left panting with Sam on top of her. With her head stretched away she pulls in long breaths of cooler air while Sam kisses below her ear to her temple.

Removing his sticky body from hers he discards the second condom and curls up next to Andy who wraps her body around his and is passed out before he knows it. 'Good.' He thinks to himself 'She needs the rest.' Before joining her in her restful sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, please leave me a review with thoughts and ideas!

Until next time, byeee

from Texas with love


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry. Its been way too long since I last updated, I know :c please forgive me!

* * *

Andy layed in Sam's empty bed, he'd told her it wouldn't be long, he just had to make a phone call and then he'd be right back. That was an hour ago. She'd fallen back to sleep for forty-five minutes and even after fifteen of being awake he still hadn't returned. She groans into her pillow 'God I'm being so clingy and needy right now.' She scolds herself as her feet touch the wood floor and move to their own accord to find Sam. Before leaving the room she digs through his closet and pulls on one of his button up shirts.

After making a few wrong turns she finally finds him with his back to her while he slowly paces the living room. He's talking quietly, probably thinking she's still asleep. 'Who's he talking to?' She feels jealousy running through her veins 'He's talking to someone else while I'm here.' The envious thoughts add to her annoyance 'God, get over your self.' She'd really wanted to spend the whole day, or at least most of it, in bed with him. She figured she didn't have much time left so she wanted to use all of it she got.

Sam turns to find her leaning against the door frame, watching him and only wearing his favorite button up, well his new favorite. 'Damn she looks hot.' His eyes rake over her approvingly before he reluctantly tares his stare away from her, turning to regain focus he holds up the one minute sign to let her know he's wrapping it up.

Sighing she watches him for a moment longer before turning back to his bedroom. 'Should I take a shower or go back to bed?...Well I am pretty tired cause I didn't get much sleep...but I think I need to go home.' Her mood is really dampened now.

'I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll decide everything else later.' Looking around the room she can't find her underwear anywhere, shrugging she flops onto his bed, carefully maneuvering herself into a comfortable place, without the sheets on top of her because it was already hot. Sam's shirt didn't cover nearly as much as it did when she was standing up, and it didn't leave anything left for the imagination. 'Fuck it.' She tells herself as she's lulled into sleep.

Feeling someone push her, Andy grumbles a protest and scrunches up her face while trying to ignore the interruption of her sleep. When she feels the nudge again she swats in the general direction where the disturbance is coming from and her hand comes into contact with something hard, before pushing it away. The person's body recedes but then comes back to curl up closer to her body. "Andy." Sam's voice whispers in her ear as his hand skates up her thigh.

Growling she grabs his hand and pushes it away "Stop." she hisses.

He chuckles "Someone's not a morning person." Moving his hand to touch her body.

When his hand caresses her neck she opens her eyes against the harsh light and her better judgment then glares at him "Sam, I'm not really in the mood." she bites out as she rolls over onto her side facing away from him.

Sighing he rubs her back "I'm sorry Andy, it was a really important call with my boss that couldn't wait. He wanted to know how every thing's been going on the project we've been working on for a while. I would have given anything to have picked you up and taken you to my bedroom to have my way with you." When he begins to talk about their earlier encounter she shifts so she can watch him from over her shoulder. "You look sexy in this shirt. Its my new favorite."

She can feel her anger dissolving, as she melts under his heated and suggestive gaze. His lips touch hers in an apologetic kiss as his thumb caresses her cheek, when they break apart, there's no tension, just happiness and ease "I'm sorry." he whispers against her face.

Andy gives him a small understanding smile "I understand Sam, it was work, you had to take the call and since you're one of the main workers on the project, there wasn't an option of not answering the phone, its your job to communicate to your boss about where the project is heading and all the many details."

He kisses her again causing her to smile "You're amazing, you know that right?"

She doesn't reply but her smile widens, rolling her onto her back he slowly undoes the buttons with one hand while the other holds him up. Then another round of love making begins.

Sam lays on his back while Andy lays next to him cradled in his arms, safe and relaxed. There were no thoughts of running or insecurity and she found herself incredibly at ease laying in someone else's bed and the same someones arms where this someones fingers slide soothingly across her skin.

"Favorite ice cream?" she asks after laying in silence for a while.

Sam's face scrunches up in amusement as he chuckles "What?"

Laughing makes her smile widen "Why is that such a bad question? Everyone loves ice cream."

Sam shakes his head still amused with this women who surprised him at, what seemed like, every turn. "Pistachio."

Her mouth opens in disbelief "No." She shakes her head "No one likes that."

Sam stares at her with a playful grin "Its delicious!" He defends.

"Ya, if you don't have taste buds..." giving him a weird look like he's crazy only has them laughing harder.

Finally catching their breath "Whats your favorite ice cream?" Sam asks.

"Cookies n' Cream."

"Nope. Nope, that's disgusting." He teases with a straight face as he shakes his head.

Her mouth opens and she stares at him "Um, no. Its the freakin' bomb."

Sam's fingers dig into her sides causing her to squeal and wriggle across the bed while laughing hard "Sam, no!" She pants.

Moving his fingers all around he finds the spots that make her laugh harder and uses them against her. Her laughs turn into hysterical screaming pleas before she can fall off the bed away from his grasps. Jumping to her feet while still giggling she sprints to his closet and holds the door shut as he pulls on the handle trying to get to her.

When her laughter finally gets the better of her, her grip slips and the door flys open. Andy gives a shriek as Sam picks her up in his arms then yanks the blankets off of the bed and on to the floor before placing her on them.

The grin slips off her face as she watches him leave the room. His jeans hanging nicely on him so she can see the black band of his boxers since he was deliciously shirtless. Laying back she sighs silently thinking 'Not again.' Her left leg stretched out reaching the edge of the bed with the bottom of her calf while her foot skims up and down her ankle to just below her knee 'Well this is awkward...I should probably go soon.'

Her attention is caught when she sees movement down the hallway, finding Sam shuffling towards her with a plate in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. 'Always thinking the worst case scenario.' She scolds herself but smiles at him.

He hands her the white plate when she sits up then plops down next to her with the clear, but now orange, tall glass of orange juice. Setting the glass on the wood floor he looks up to see her licking her lips and digging into one of the chocolate chip pancakes while she hungrily eyes the bacon and eggs. Watching her closely for signs of contentment, seems like a good enough excuse to be able to stare at her.

During various times that she eats, she moans due to the pleasurable taste. He remembers that moan well, because of their earlier activities throughout the night. He's drawn to her making him scoot closer each time one is emitted from her mouth. A mixture of chocolate and syrup has gathered on the corner of her mouth, drawing his lips to hers where he kisses her deeply and licks the sugary substances away. Pulling away, but not too far away, his nose and lips dance on the skin of her neck and shoulders. Smiling she tilts her head to give him more room for his lips to play, every once in a while she feels his lips sucking hard on her skin making her breath catch in her throat.

Setting the plate on the ground a good distance away, she scoots closer to where she's sitting on his legs and beginning to take control, but Sam has other things in mind and quickly flips them then sits up. He leaves Andy on the floor panting heavily with his hand still up her shirt settled on the smooth, warm flesh above her hip where he rubs gentle circles with his thumb "Come on, finish your breakfast."

She looks up at him with her best, needy eyes making him groan "Don't look at me like that."

Sitting up to go back to her breakfast she runs the tip of her nose up his neck before nipping him at the very end. When she picks up her plate he shakes his head and sits against the bed facing her. "Favorite color." It's not asked as a question.

"Blue." She replies without thinking, easy, he nods his head "What about you?"

"Same." He replies, still caught up in watching her.

She finishes chewing then asks "Favorite food?"

"Would you like breakfast, lunch or dinner?" He asks with a straight face, but she knows he's teasing because of the sparkle in his eyes.

She smiles "Um...all of them."

"Chocolate chip pancakes, pizza, chicken enchiladas...in that order." He smirks. "What about you?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes...with bacon, umm...tacos, and chicken Cesar salads."

He groans "Please don't tell me you're one of those girls who eats salads around guys."

Andy glares "I happen to like salads, thank you very much."

Sam makes a sigh of relief "Thank god. Um ok favorite animal?"

"Regular animal a horse and an exotic animal a tiger. You?"

Sam stares at her like she has three heads "Uh, ya ok...a dog." He replies, still wearing the weird look and nodding as he gives his answer.

She laughs making her face light up even more "Favorite movie?"

"Die hard...all of them."

She huffs "How typical."

Sam stares at her with his mouth open "There the best movies ever made!"

"Movies made just for men." She quips with a smirk.

He shakes his head in awe, he'd never had someone challenge him like this. "You're amazing." His lips press to hers gently.

She blushes under his words and the pleasure of his comment makes her beam at him. "You're so beautiful when you do that shy thing." He whispers as he pushes the hair out of her face.

Biting her lip she leans into his touch and closes her eyes to relish in his gentle, and unsettlingly soothing touch. 'How can I be so effected by him so fast?' The question haunts her and echos through her head "I should go soon." She says the words before she can think about it any longer, everything inside of her was screaming at her to throw herself on top of this beautiful man infront of her and beg him to make love to her again, but she needed to leave, and soon. 'He's just saying it to make you think he's a nice guy so he won't think he's a complete ass after you leave.' She hisses to herself, but she knows she's lying, there was never any other man who'd effected her like this in so little time spent together.

He's desperate to keep her here with him, they'd only just met but he knew she wasn't different from anyone else. Sam pulls her closer to him and his lips brush over hers "Don't go." It shocked the hell out of both of them by what he'd just said. She thought he just wanted a one night thing, but by what he'd just said that didn't seem to be the case. She stares into his eyes caught off guard and her eyes show her vulnerability and surprise. "Stay." He repeats, letting her know that he means what he's saying.

Their lips collide with each others and Andy crawls on to his lap which he surprisingly allows. She has to angle her head down for their lips to stay together as his hand grips her hips underneath his shirt making her skin tingle under his touch. Reluctantly she pulls away to drag in a deep breath of cool air to her screaming lungs.

His lips drop to her neck teasing a secretive whimper from her lips and her body to shiver. He hums appreciatively into her neck sending ripples of pleasure throughout her body "Oh god, you're so good." She purrs in his ear as her fingers rake through his hair.

Sam finds himself staring at her chest which heaves in front of his face, tempting him to undue some of the top buttons. Not finding a good enough reason not to, he mindlessly unbuttons them before pulling the shirt apart and uses the tugging her to him then kissing the tops of her breasts. His lips lip at the skin on her chest and his tongue detects salt and his body wash fills his nose. He liked the smell of himself on her just as much as he liked the hickeys all over her body.

Before he can stop her Andy is pulling at his belt buckle and unzipping his pants. Once he's free she slides out of his grasp and takes his dick in one hand then licks the tip of it. He groans and his muscles ripple in response "Ah, Andy no." Looking up at him with her most innocent look ever he shudders and his hand runs over her hair. She slowly pulls him into her mouth and takes in as much of him as she can, stopping near the base where she pushes out her tongue to run it over the surface she can't take into her mouth.

Sam watches her intently and doesn't blink 'Oh god. She's done this before. Fuck, she's really good at this.' His eyes screw shut and his teeth clinch in the intense pleasure she's causing him. Desperately wanting to grab a fistful of hair and coax her to take him deeper, his fist clinch at her arm as he resists. He lets her continue a little longer until he feels like he'll come undone if she doesn't stop.

Pulling her away she licks her lips making him groan and swiftly pull her to him for a hard kiss. "Fuck baby, will you grab a condom from the drawer?"

Kissing him again she jumps up and quickly retrieves the foil packet then hands it to him. He rips it open and rolls it on himself before grabbing and pulling her onto him. His nose runs up her neck again "Are you ready?" He whispers once his trail reaches her ear.

"Oh, god yes!" She responds with need and tugs on his earlobe. Feeling his hardness underneath him turns her on ever more than she already is and has her panting at the images that appear in her head of what he might do to her.

Her right hand grabs his and tugs to take hold of his penis allowing him to guide himself into her sopping wetness. Both of her hands hold the back of his head and her lips mesh with his before he easily slides into her because of how wet he'd made her. He can feel her face scrunch up even with his eyes closed as he pushes inside of her. Her lips felt different when her face changed and he was happy with himself that he'd been able to memorize the difference.

Andy pulls away to look into his eyes while she swivels her hip causing his head to fall against the side of the mattress. Taking advantage of the position he's in, her teeth cup his adam's apple careful not to bite him hard. Her tongue darts from her mouth and across his skin, gently caressing it before moving to the side of his neck where her teeth nip and she sucks hard. She makes sure she sucks long and hard enough to leave her mark on him.

When she finally pulls away she throws her head back and runs her hand through her hair to push it out of her face. Sam watches, mesmerized in her beauty as she rides him and messes with her hair. "God you're beautiful." He whispers as he pulls her to him with one hand on the back of her neck and the other cupping her cheek. His lips touch hers fiercely, never faltering even with the high tilt of his head that came with her being on top and sitting up.

His tongue licks the inside of her mouth when she moans silently against his lips. Their rhythm is slow and Sam makes sure of that when he places both of his hands on her hips and helps her rise and fall on him.

When they're not kissing Sam watches her eyes carefully, searching for her signs of pleasure and maybe a glimpse of what she's thinking. Andy gets his attention immediately when she clenches on the tip of his cock and oh so slowly slides down on to him all of the way. Even though she knew she'd had his attention before, she needed him to allow her to move faster since she could feel her climax building bigger with each thrust.

Letting her set the pace his arms settle lightly on her hips until he catches on to the tempo then his am strength is pushed into action as he assists her in chasing their orgasms by lifting her up and down his penis. She rides him fast with her mouth hung open and eyes softly closed; she feels every ridge and movement of him inside her.

Her body is tiring quickly and her tempo is beginning to falter, Sam feels the sudden abnormality and holds her close to his chest before resetting the pace to where it was. As he pumps into her Andy can feel herself loosing it ad her cries begin at a whimper snagging Sam's attention to refocus on her sweat dampened face.

He dampens his middle finger by licking it before he maneuvers it between them and settles it on her clit. The sudden touch causes her to jump and tighten around him, earning her a low growl of pleasure. Rubbing small, but furiously quick, circles over the bundle of nerves has her screaming a stream of curses and clawing at any piece of him her nails can sink into as she falls off the cliff and into her climax, soon followed by Sam who has his own string of cuss words as well as her name in his cries.

Andy tightly clutches him with her head resting on his chest, unconsciously listening to his heartbeat while they struggle to control their erratic breathing and he runs his finger tips over the sensitive skin on her back. She could feel herself slipping into the dark grips of unconsciousness who were trying to steal away what was left of the time they had together. Trying to fight off the sleep only made her even more tired, Sam turned his head to look at her and she could see the toll their sex was having on him. He looked as tired as she felt, and maybe he was thinking the same thing she was as they stared at each other.

A soft buzzing noise came from the general area where her clothes laid strewn about his room. She glances over and groans sleepily, Sam chuckles and nuzzles her neck "Are you gonna get that?"

Looking sleepily at him she shakes her head with a small smile "That's what voicemails are for."

"I could always answer it for you." Sam teases.

Closing her eyes she nestles into him "Go for it." She mumbles as she drifts to sleep.

He rests his chin on top of her head and holds her close until he falls asleep with her wrapped in her arms.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review I love every one of them 3 c: until next time...which will be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

:c I know. I'm a horrible person...I actually have no excuses to use at the moment, I'm just being really lazy. I hope you like it! 3

Special thanks to my bestest friend Sydney cause she edited this so it could be out today...well sooner than if I had, and she made it better!

* * *

Sam inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled a tired sigh, squinting he finds Andy still passed out in his arms tucked into his right side. He looks over his shoulder to find what could have woke him, he was a light sleeper but this was something different. He gives a series of low, tired groans while he rolling on to his back, careful not to wake Andy.

He hears buzzing coming from somewhere on the floor 'Shit. Where's my phone.' Pulling his body away from Andy she groans in protest and tried to snuggle closer to him. Pulling a pillow next to her, she wrapped her arms around it and she cuddles with it, making Sam smile at the image of her.

Pulling on his boxers he grabs his jeans off the floor, and fished around in the different pockets before finding the buzzing object then quickly slide his finger across the screen, answering the call "Ya."

"A-..um is Andy there?" A feminine voice answered. Defiantly not who he expected to hear. Pulling the phone away from his face he looked at it to realize his mistake. It wasn't his phone. Sure it was an iPhone 4 just like his, but this case was blue, he and Andy's shared favorite color, his was black.

Putting the phone to his ear "I'm sorry. Who is this?"

"This is Tracie." She stated in slow pointed words. "Is Andy there?"

"She's asleep right now, but I'll let her know you called."

"Ok. Thanks." Tracie replied with obvious confusion before she ended the call.

With the call ended her screen flashed back on to reveal she had twenty missed calls, with just as many voicemails, and forty-four messages. "Damn." He mutters, taking the phone with him as he walked back to their pallet before dropping down next to her and kissing her left shoulder. Her chin tilted up slightly snatching his attention and making him kiss her lips "Baby, you gotta get up."

Her eyes flutter open slowly before she gave him a half smile "Hey." She whispers.

Sam smiles, showing his dimples "Hey." Her hand reached up to his face and her thumb ran over the indents in his cheeks. "You have quite a few missed calls, beautiful." He told her while bumping her nose with his.

She hums "Are you snooping through my phone?" She teased as he handed her, her phone.

"Well you're just so interesting I had to try to learn more about you somehow." He paused to let his teasing sink in before telling the truth. "Your phone was buzzing and I thought it was mine. I found out it wasn't, when I started talking to your friend Tracie."

He'd barely finished talking when she bolted upright "Shit." she groaned. Unlocking her phone she quickly skimmed through her missed calls and thumbed through her messages. She frowned and a growl formed in her throat. "Fuck." She looked at Sam sadly and whisper: "I have to go."

He kissed her forehead "Will you come back and have dinner with me?"

Andy gave him a smile "Of course."

He got to his feet and held out his hand to help her up "I'll give you a ride."

"Mmm, I'm counting on it." She purrs as she ran her foot up his calf and bit her lip.

"Don't start that, or you'll never leave this apartment." Sam warned with a soft growl. She gave him a look that can only be taken as one that wouldn't mind doing just that. He rolls his eyes and walks to his closet "Come on babe." Pulling two t-shirts from his closet, he tugs one on before throwing the other at her.

She pouted and gave him pitiful eyes "Fine, but I'm collecting after dinner."

Sam smiled as he pulled on his jeans and buckled his belt "Of course. Now let's go." He grabbed his keys and twirled them as he stood by the door and waited for her to get dressed. She gave him a look that told him she didn't want to be leaving.

With an exasperated sigh she got up from the floor and went to gather her black panties by his feet. Walking up to him she gave him a shy smile then kissed his lips sweetly; bending over and grabbing them but not before he slapped her ass.  
Squealing she jumped up and gaped at him. "That wasn't necessary." A glare now replaced her awe struck face.

Sam chuckles "Yeah, but it was one of those moments that couldn't be wasted, so I didn't let it be...besides I know that look right there." He stated while he watched her face closely as his eyes flick up and down it.

She continued her glare before turning. Before she could make her dramatic departure he grabbed her wrist, pulled her to him, and kissed her lovingly. When they finally broke away she beamed at him "There it is." He murmured with a smile of his own.

She pulled out of her grasp and turned away abruptly, spinning on her heels in the process."Stop distracting me." She teased. Gingerly she stepped into her underwear and pulled them up to her hips. Looking around for her matching bra she felt his stare hovering over her, making her look over at him. "Enjoying the view?"

His gaze slowly ran up and down her body "Always."

Rolling her eyes she returned back to her hunt of her lace lingerie. After a few seconds of rummaging for her bra she realized her attempts were in vain and that it now became a "search and rescue". She spun around frustrated. "Sam, where are they?!" She could see the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Slowly he revealed them to be hooked around his index finger. "What the hell Sam!" She growled before snatching it out of his hand.

With a quick thought and one swift motion he picked her up and threw her onto the bed and settled between her legs. "We can make it quick." He murmured against her neck.

"Sam. No. I have to g-" Then, he kissed her neck sweetly and her thought slowly evaporated. Her desperate moans turned into pants of his name as his hand began to drift lower.

"I can't think straight when you're walking around barely dressed. You drive me crazy, but in the best ways, I can't explain it." He whispered against her lips.

Her hands flew to his pants and she fumbled with the buttons of his jeans trying. A strangled groan escaped him when her hand brushed against his already hard penis. Gently stroking him, she pulled him out of his pants as he pushed her panties to the side and ran his fingers along her moist lips. Her breathe caught in her throat, and with a throaty moan she gathered her sheets in her fist. Her breathing became ragged and forced. Sam smiled coyly and kissed her at the end of her jaw, he whispered into her ear "Breath baby."

Andy struggled to drag in air fast enough, causing her chest to heave rapidly and Sam to withdraw his hand making her sob in disapproval. "Shh." He whispered while slanting his body and moving around on top of her to dig around for a condom in the bedside table. In daze and ready for Sam, she rolled her hips up to meet his. Realizing what she was doing Sam aligned his fingers with her opening and let her slide down on his fingers.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head with his fingers inside of her, allowing her to give off soft moans of approval. Her head rolled around in pleasure before she found his lips and kissed them passionately while cupping his face with her right hand. His finger skimmed along the top of her walls and she gasped in pleasure, grasping his hair tightly as her body shakes.

The fingers on his other hand lightly caressed her face causing her to nuzzle further into his hand and have him hold her head near his. Pulling his fingers out, he lifted himself off of her then grabed the condom beside them and rolled it on himself. Hovering over her, he kissed her hard then balanced his weight on his dominant right hand before he pushed his head inside of her wet tunnel. A whimper forced its way from her lips as she grasped at his back, digging her nails into his firm flesh.

During the time he gaves her to adjust she softly pants in his ear "Make me cum. Oh god, please make me cum." His held on her tighter as he reined in his urge to make her do just that all day.

"Patients grasshopper." He says while gritting his teeth. Nuzzling her neck, he can feel her inner hold on him begin to ease, but of course it never gave up that delicious squeeze it had.

"Sam, I can't wait." She starts to struggle underneath his hold "Sam, please. Oh god please." Wiggling and moaning underneath him she tried to gain the upper hand to get on top of him to have control.

"Shh, I've got you." Sam whispered soothingly, causing her to stop fighting his hold "I'm gonna make you cum, so I need you to hold on cause it's gonna be fast and hard." He tells her blatantly while looking into her eyes.

Moaning her head falls back allowing him access to kiss her neck as he slams into her roughly. She groans and claws at his back whispering in his ear "Mmm, faster baby." His teeth sink into her shoulder making her stretch and her hips to jolt up involuntarily. Looking at her shoulder she saw blood collecting at the site of the wound, and realized it start to run down her arm. She gasped at his sharp, strong thrusts, grabbing his short hair and pulling hard.

He pulled her up so they were sitting up. He wrapped her hair around his wrist and once he had a firm grip with the rest of her hair in his hand he tugged back. She gasped loudly, surprised with the feeling she got when he pulled her hair. His lips sucked hard on her skin, pulling at it roughly showing his dominance in small deliberate ways. A sob left her throat with the sensations his animalistic side caused.

His hips hit her pelvis hard making her moan and squirm underneath him "Sam." She begged. His head dropped down and he placed kisses with his teeth on her collarbone. His teeth scrapped at the skin covered bone until she shivered underneath him. Her legs wrapped tighter around his hips so her ankles crossed, securing her position underneath him and give her the upper hand when she thrusts with him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her causing a humid atmosphere between them. Their pants hit each other's faces and necks making the quickie turn into a longer, more sensual romp. Her eyes roamed over his face before locking eyes with him with their faces only inches apart making his pace falter and slow. Their lips gently touch and lightly move along the others mouth and their noses bump up against each other's. Her chest touched his every time she drew in a breath and his chest hair tickled her sensitive breasts "Fuck, baby." She pants.

Her eyes closed as pleasure radiated though her, she moans and her body begins to shake underneath him from the sensations he's causing. Sam keeps his nose against hers making it trail up and down with every thrust after she grips his arm with her least dominant hand as hard as she can. "I'm so close." She whimpers.

"I know Baby. I've got you." Sam whispered before her head turned slightly to the side and she gasped as his lips attacked her neck. He could feel her tightening around him in every way possible, her legs, arms, and of course her other lips. He heard the tell-tale sound he'd been listening for the whole time and focused his attention on her face.

Andy's breathing falters repeatedly when the waves of her orgasm washes over her which only continues when Sam cums and groans above her.

Breathing shakily she closed her eyes to concentrate on slowing her heart rate and collecting herself so she could be ready to leave as soon as she could...not that she wanted to though. Sam's lips softly touched the underside of her jaw, her collar bone, and eventually her lips before their noses bump and rub against each other. Giving a small smile she whispers "I have to go."

Sam sighs and closes his eyes "I know...you're coming back later, right?"

Andy's smile brightens "Of course I'm coming back."

Reopening his eyes he returned her smile "Good. Now, we should probably get you home." Getting off of her he extended his hand to her, allowing him to help her off of the bed.

They gathered their clothes and re-dressed, but with no setbacks this time around. She grabbed her purse and phone while he picked up his keys, and they ventured towards the truck for the short ride to her apartment.

In the truck Sam turned up the radio to something Andy's never heard before, then takes her hand. She gives the radio a quizzical look before turning the look to Sam "What is this?!"

"You've got to be kidding!" He gives her a glance and noticed she's staring at him blankly, sighing sadly "It's, America."

"Um...this is Canada." She looks at him with her eyes squinted, and mouth slightly open like he's crazy.

He rolls his eyes in a good natured tease. "The band's name is America."

Andy laughed "That makes more sense. Phew! For a second there I thought I picked a crazy one."

Sam chuckles "Well, we're all crazy in our own ways."

Andy smiled and nodded. "That we are."

Pulling up in front of Andy's apartment their hands stayed locked and neither one made a move to leave the comfortable presence of the other...well Andy didn't since she was the one leaving, and this was Sam's truck. Andy smiled "It'll only be a few hours."

Sam gave her a half smile "Yeah, but I have nothing to pass the time, so it's going to be like a life time."

Andy's smile stayed on her face and leaned in to kiss him sweetly on his lips. Pulling away she grabbed her phone from the cup holder and programed her number into his phone, putting hearts by her name. Kissing him again she collected her things before leaving the truck. Running around to the other side of the truck (the side where her apartment was), she saw that Sam has rolled down the window. She laughs softly then walked up to the window and kissed him through it.

When they pull apart Andy stared in into his eyes and whispers "I'll see you later." Spinning around she walked happily to her front door where she quickly unlocked it and waved to him before he drove away.

"Who was that?!" A voice from her window demanded.

Andy jumped. "Dear God Tracie. You scared the shit out of me."

"Why haven't you told me about this?" Tracie said, ignoring Andy's previous comment.

Shaking her head Andy replied as she moved into her living room "It's new. It just happened."

"When?!" Tracie squeals with excitement as she followed her best friend.

Sitting down she blushed then smiled "Last night." She bit her lip to keep her smile from spreading too much.

Tracie jumped up and down "I've been telling you forever to do this sort of stuff!"

Rolling her eyes she smiled fondly, memories flooding her. "He's different."

A sexy grin full of straight white teeth stretched across Tracie's face."Did you get sexy time?" She squealed with excitement.

Andy smiled and licked her lips while nodding "Ya."

"Was it good?" Tracie interrogates.

"It's the best I've ever had." She sighed dreamily and fell back against the back of her couch.

Tracie squealed again "I was wondering why you wouldn't answer your phone...speaking of which. He has a really sexy morning voice."

Andy smiled and nods "He's perfect I swear."

"So what's his name?"

"Sam."

"Ouhhh! A sexy name for a sexy man." Tracie teased.

Andy smiled "I think I could love him."

Tracie's face falls serious "You didn't tell him that did you, wait he didn't say it, right?"

"No. Neither of us said it, but I told him that I really liked him, and he said he really liked me too." A small smile shimmered over her lips to when they were in the shower together.

"Phew, good. We all know not to get involved with someone if they're going to toss out the L word so soon."

Andy looked up at her, disregarding what her best friend had just said to her "He said this thing that was so hot."

That statement grabbed her friend's attention again, causing her eyes to go wide and beg for an answer "What did he say?!" She almost yells.

She blushes slightly "He said he was going to make me cum as many times as he could."

Tracie's mouth falls open "Well did he?"

Andy bites her lip "Oh ya."

"God, you're so lucky."

"Oh shut up. You have Jerry and we all know you love him." Andy glared with jealousy.

"Oh don't worry. You and sexy Sam sound like you'll have more sexy time then me and Jerry will ever have...and it sounds like I'll be hearing a lot more about this interesting character."

Andy laughed "Every dirty little detail."

Tracie grinned "Oh goody. Now start from the beginning and tell me evveerrrrything."

They both laughed as Andy began to tell her best friend all about her interesting night, and morning, with everything in between, including their late night and early morning romps. She voiced her thoughts about where their relationship could go and told her about their dinner date for later that night.

Tracie gasped "Why are we sitting here talking when you have a date with Mr. Sexy in a couple of hours!"

Andy laughed "Exactly, it's in like five hours."

Tracie shook her head "Come on we have shopping to do."

Andy smiled and sighed as she was pulled off the couch and out the door to Tracie's car, but not before she double checked that her phone is on her.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review, I love reading them and all the stuff you put in them (...that sounds weird...oh well) See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

So I just realized I've been spelling Traic's name wrong... :c huvdsobvhjo

Ok sooo its shorter than I wanted so this is part one of the chapter and of course will be the next chapter, I'll see what I can do on getting them out in the next two-ish weeks. I won't have internet connection in Michigan :c no tweeting Ben for me.

Hope you like it!...oh ya It's kind of un-edited...sorry :/

* * *

Traci felt like a mother on her daughter's wedding day "Andy you like beautiful." She exclaims as Andy walks out of her bedroom dressed in her dress for her date with Sam, her newly found lover who couldn't get enough of her.

Andy stares at her with a weird look, Traci was acting insane like she'd never been on a date before "Are you about to cry, like do I need to...I don't know, hit you or something?"

They both laugh and her best friend rolls her eyes "I was just saying in a lady like way, Sam is going to rip your clothes off when he sees you."

Andy shakes her head as she goes into yet another fit of laughter "He's a grown man, not a horny teenager that doesn't know what to do with himself."

Traci slightly tilts her head with a slight smirk sending her a silent 'We'll see.'

"Will you shut up and help me with my make up?"Andy states with an exasperated look trying to hide her laughter that was tugging at the corners of her eyes. Sitting down at her vanity chair she feels her phone vibrate in her lap where her hand quickly flys to, to unlock her phone and read the new message she knew would be from Sam. They had been texting ever since he dropped her off and she figured he wouldn't stop until he got to her house to pick her up. While she was in the shower he texted her fifteen times even though he knew she was in the shower. He told her repeatedly that he couldn't wait to see her again, and how he was excited for their next night together. The texts had gotten dirty a short time after she'd gotten back from shopping with Traci, so about an hour and half of getting suggestive messages from him where he told her his plans for her and he restated his promise from the night before.

Reading the newest message a blush rises to her checks "What's he saying?" Traci makes her jump when she comes up from behind her. Looking up at her best friend she looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"W-" She clears her throat and swallows hard. "What are you talking about?"

"It's right there written all over your face." She states pointing a finger at her face. "What's lover boy saying?"

Andy blushes and looks at her phone "That he likes it when I do this thing with my hips."

"You used that?!" Traci squeals for the upteenth time "I totally told you about that."

Andy bites her lip and blushes even harder "Ya, well...it works."

They fall into silence as Traci twirls her hair around the curling wand paying extra attention to how close the hot instrument was to her scalp, not wanting to burn her. "Does he pull your hair?"

Andy slowly lifts her head "What, uh ya, sometimes." They go quiet again as Traci concentrates on her living masterpiece "Do you have any other tips?"

Traci smiles curling another handful of hair "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." releasing the now curled hair she starts to explain "When he's close clench your muscles, it'll drive him crazy and you'll have him in the palm of your hand."

Andy re-runs the words she's just heard through her head again making sure she has it remembered before asking the question that'd been weighing down on her mind for a while now "How do you know all of this?"

Smiling she reveals her secret "I read it in a magazine called Cosmopolitan."

"Isn't that a drink?" Andy teases and they both burst into laughing.

Their laughter is cut off abruptly when Traci hisses at her "Stop moving or I'm going to burn you and your sexy time with

Sam is going to suck since he can't pull your hair."

Andy rolls her eyes, fully aware that her hairstylist for the night can see her then mutters "He's not pulling my hair tonight."

Traci huffs, clearly over hearing her when she wasn't supposed to "How do you know that?"

Andy holds up her phone "He told me."

"...I'm starting to worry now. Can he hear us?" She looks around the room faking looking skeptically "Or do you guys have telepathic communication?"

"Traci, you're going to burn my hair if you don't pay attention...and that would ruin my sexy time with Sam. And no, that would be ridiculous."

Traci giggles "I'm just messing with you. God calm down."

Andy sighs and closes her eyes "I'm sorry."

Traci smiles knowingly "You're just nervous. It's normal, it's your first date with this guy, but you'll be fine." she pauses before reassuring her "He's already showed how much he cares for you by the way he treats you and how you guys have sex."

Andy looks at her through the mirror "What do you mean?"

Setting down the curling iron on the counter she answers her"The way he made you feel comfortable and how he waited for

you. He cares about you honey. Don't let him go." Traci pushes hair out of her friend's face.

Andy's phone buzzes, indicating the arrival of a new text message 'I'm almost there. I can't wait to see you, I know you'll

look beautiful. Tonight I'm going to rock your world xoxoxo see you soon.' Her heart races at his words and his suggestive tone doesn't do anything to settle her nerves. "Oh god he's almost here." Andy exclaims, resulting in an all time high of her nerves and her eyes to grow wide.

Her reaction sends her friend into full blown hysteria but when she finally regains the ability to speak again she attempts to calm her friend "Andy, you're going to be fine." she puts the emphases on fine so she'll hear it and then maybe believe it, after all they were best friends.

They get up and work their way back to the front of the house, along the way Traci gives advice and picks up the essentials she'll need to get through the night. The two friends are interrupted when there is a knock at the door making Andy look anxious yet again. Traci hugs her and wishes her well before making herself scarce after Andy promises to tell her all of the details when she gets the chance.

Shyly making her way to the door she opens it, gently bitting her lip when she sees him. The sight of her makes him stop breathing, damn she looked beautiful, just like she always did. Her navy blue lace dress hugged her body, flattering her figure but not hugging too much, falling above her knee. The sleeves stopped a few inches before her elbow but didn't quite cover her arms since they were pure lace which meant her arms peaked through the design. "Hey." she whispers while blushing under his intense gaze.

"Hi." His lingering gaze takes its time remembering her features as his eyes slowly run from her feet to her eyes. When their eyes meet he smiles "You look beautiful." His hand settles on her hip allowing him to gently pull her body to his so he can plant a kiss on her lips.

Reluctantly she pulls away "Thank you. You look really good to." Sam takes her hand and threads his fingers through hers before he leads her to his car, sadly still not his beloved truck. Opening her door for her, he kisses her knuckles before moving around to the other side of the car where he slides in and kisses her again. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look?" He teases her.

Andy beams before putting on her thinking face and looking up to the car roof as though she was deep in thought. "No. I don't think so."

Sam chuckles while pulling his car away from the curb "Well you are."

Andy looks over and smiles at him "Where are we going?"

Sam's face doesn't give anything away "Uh, I don't know. Dinner?" He glances over at her and smiles showing his dimples as he takes her hand in hers before setting it on his thigh. Turning his attention back to the road they fall into a comfortable silence while they listen to the radio, yet again music she's never heard before.

Andy's fingers skim across his thigh during different beats throughout various songs that come and go on his favorite station. He finally gets to the point where he can't take it any more so he gives her a look and she smiles at him, wickedly knowing what she's doing to him. Moving their hands to her lap he untangles their fingers and settles his hand above her knee along the end of her dress. His hand slowly slides up and down her thigh, inching its way upward after each pass.

Eventually he gets to the point where her dress is sliding up with his hands making her lick her lips and suppress a moan.

Their eyes meet showing her need and his cocky smile making her curl her toes in attempt to control herself. His finger tips skim across her panties where she whimpers with lust and clenches her teeth. Instead of running his hand down again, he traces along the seam of her satin underwear causing his grip on the steering wheel to become tighter. His hand runs between her legs feeling her wetness "I could make you cum right now."

Andy sucks in a breath and her muscles clinch at his suggestive, husky tone "I'm not stopping you." She mummers.

Sam pulls into the restaurant parking lot "Sorry, we're here, but maybe later." Parking, he pulls his hand out from under her dress, pulling the hem down with him, then takes the keys out and gets out of the car. Andy scrambles to fallow him, but gets tangled with the seatbelt and before she knows it Sam is next to her helping her out of the car. She huffs, slightly embarrassed, while he takes her arm and unthreads it from the seatbelt then pulls her from her seat.

She glares at him "You're evil." then rips her hand from his and turns away form him.

Sam puts on his best smile and takes her elbow to turn her towards him "I know. I'll make it up to you." He kisses her temple and his fingers skate across her dress clad thighs. "Come on." He takes her hand again and leads her into the restaurant.

She wasn't familiar with her surroundings which made her nervous and watch the movement around her more closely as well as sink into Sam's side as she griped his hand harder causing his thumb to slide over the back of her hand. Sam dealt with the Hostess who escorted them to their private table in a quieter section where candles were lit with rose petals scattered on the white table cloth covering the circular table. Light music played in the background, a woman was singing about if her lover would love her when she was old and no longer beautiful which made Andy wonder about the man she was with.

Sam pulls her out of her observations when he pulls out one of the chairs for her, making her smile as she collects her dress then settles into the waiting chair. The table was set up to be intimate and romantic which was given away by the close seating arrangement, not that she minded, she quite liked the idea of them being almost being inseparable. When Sam said it was going to seem like forever in the hours that they weren't together it made her heart swell with love, but that couldn't be what she was feeling could it? You couldn't fall in love in less than twenty four hours could you? It confused her to no end when she thought about the man she's just met, who she'd made love with, who she was having dinner with, what would you call what she was feeling? Her thoughts scared her but Traci's words rang in her head making her realize she wasn't going to let this man go with out a fight.

Sam once again pulls her out of her own word by kissing her forehead before realization strikes and she figures ou she's been staring at him "Would you like some wine?" He mummers in their close proximity.

Her eyes sparkle in her contentment with him "Yes." She smiles then rests her cheek on his shoulder. With the shape of the table, the chairs had to be angled to have the intimacy level that was required on a date and also allowed the new couple to watch each other more closely. Their hands rested on the table, once again wrapped in the others where his thumb brushed over Andy's knuckle.

"What are you gonna have?" he asks, still staring at the menu.

Andy laughs "I should probably start looking shouldn't I?"

Sam chuckles and looks over at her where she sat watching their hands "It might help a little." He teases and kisses the corner of her mouth. Instead of opening the menu infront of her she tilts her head up a little and starts reading Sam's menu that was conveniently open already "I've heard the steak is pretty good." He mummers as if it were a secret just for her ears.

"That sounds really good." She says almost dreamily, thinking about the last time she had a steak which was...well too long to remember, but she knew she loved it.

Their waiter pops out of no where to stand in front of them asking if they were ready to order. Sam nodded "We'll have two ribeye straks, medium rare."

"And you get two sides each."

Sam looks at Andy indicating for her to go first "Umm. I'll have green beans and potato slices."

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have macaroni and cheese and french fries. And two glasses of Cabernet Sauvignon" Sam hands his menu to the waiter who quickly made his retreat to give them their space.

Andy bursts out laughing "You'e so cute." She leans in and kisses his lips "I-" stopping she stutters knowing what was just about to slip out of her lips. "I-I, uh." Sam looks at her through squinted eyes "I'm really glad we got to spend more time together."

He watches her wondering what she was really going to say "Ya, me too." His hand cups her face and his thumb settles on her lips before moving to her chin to make room for his lips. Their lips meet softly but are filled with emotion, breaking away

Andy's eyes are wide with her vulnerability before they meet his as he watches them carefully, acting with caution. Stroking her cheek again he tries to reassure her as her eyes dart around almost like she was trying to find an escape...or thinking of the worst case scenario. He kisses her again, but this time on the corner of her mouth, attempting to pull her out of her thoughts but he doesn't say a word, he just drapes his arm on the back of her chair, letting his hand hang my her side before brushing it. He wanted to make her fell comfortable around him but in that moment he could see her panicking.

The waiter arrives with their drinks asking them if they need anything else so he shakes his head "No, thank you." He sees Andy grab her wine glass and take a sip. "What happens when you throw a green rock into the Red River?"

Andy looks up, confusion written on her face "What?"

"It gets wet." She probably didn't even know he was telling her a joke.

Andy's face brightens as she tries to contain her laughter "You're so stupid." She struggles to say as laughter consumes her.

He smiles, happy that she's starting to relax again, he wants to kiss her but decides against it, afraid she'll tense up again and he'd have to pull out another one of his lame jokes from when he was a kid. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Andy shakes her head "No, only child. What about you?"

Sam smiles fondly "Yes, one sister named Sarah. She lives in Saint Catharine's." Then he launches into stories about when he was little, making her laugh at the stupid things he did when he was a teenager. She listened intently to everything he had to say and locked a few things away that might come in handy one day...if there was a one day with them.

After talking for a while and sitting relaxed in the company of the other, their waiter arrived with their food setting it down in front of them, quickly refilling their wine glasses then leaves them alone. Andy takes her knife and cuts into the thick meat making it secrete the delicious juices, she licks her lips then forks it before putting it in her mouth, shortly after she emits a moan. She swallows the delicious meat and looks at him "Oh my god. It's so good."

He caresses her face with his thumb then meets her half way to kiss her, his tongue dances on her lips asking for entrance which she grants, allowing him to taste the flavor still left on her tongue. Pulling away he hums "You're right. It's amazing."

She smiles, taking her fork she sneaks a few noodles of his mac n' cheese. When there in her mouth he realizes what just happened, he rases an eyebrow "Really?" she giggles and nods before kissing him. A playful smile tugs at his lips and he shrugs before taking his first bite of his steak.

They steal food from each other through out the time it takes them to eat all of the food on their plates while their unoccupied hand would rest on each others thighs, every once in a while their hand would move making the others jaw clench or their grip on their fork tighten. Andy was bus trying to get revenge while Sam was pushing her towards the level of begging.

The waiter comes to collect their cleared plates "Would you like dessert?"

Sam smiles and watches Andy, his hand still high on her thigh where he barely moves his fingers, making her stop breathing to hold in the breath she would have gasped in. "No, I think we're good." He replies with his gaze still trained on her.

* * *

Sorry for cutting it short, but I wanted to get this out before I left. Thanks for reading I love ya'll see you soon! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Oh goodness good people. I'm sorry there hasn't been an update in way too long, there are no good excuses...except laziness. I hope you guys it, and as always thank you sooooo much for sticking with me and continuing to read and review. You guys are the best!

* * *

Sam continued to tantalize her on the way home from their dinner date by letting his hands roam over her smooth legs. He'd quickly payed the bill before they were kissing and dragging each other to his car.

He obeyed every traffic law, going the exact speed limit as his hand trailed on her leg, driving her insane. Time crawled as he teased her and took his time getting to her house, what he had to do need to be somewhere she was relaxed and comfortable.

Pulling up to her apartment, he jumps out and meets her at the passenger side door, picking her up bridal style but not before making sure her dress was in all the right places. Andy hands him her keys making him flip her over her shoulder, again careful with her dress. He unlocks the door and slides her down his body causing her dress to get caught between them resulting in bare thighs and a gasp to escape from her.

His fingers slide down the side of her face before he kicked the door closed. Fingers fall to the corner of her mouth where his eyes quickly fallow. Andy silently begged him to kiss her, she knew he was thinking about it by the way his eyes were watching her lips and his fingers were brushing them.

By pushing her chin up she tells him she wants him to, so he closes in on her delicate mouth and plants a loving kiss on her lush lips, granting her wish. She wants to make it a more lustful kiss but he pulls away "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the right." She points.

Sam kisses her again "I'll be back." Then walks out the front door, Andy's face showing her confusion.

Her face changes to surprise as she looks around '...what?!' she thinks to herself. That was definitely the wrong way to the bathroom. This was not how she planned the evening would go. Making her way to the kitchen she shortly scavenges in her freezer before returning with a pint of Blue Bell cookies n' cream ice cream. It was the most delicious brand she'd ever had but it was very hard to get, considering it was in the States, and only certain ones at that.

Pushing herself onto the counter top, she pulls a spoon from the drawer next to her leg then pries the top off the container. Slowly eating the tasty treat, she takes small bites wonder when exactly Sam would be coming back. He didn't say he'd be right back, just that he was coming back...maybe that was his way of getting away from her.

She didn't know how long she'd sat there staring at her desert, but she looked up just in time to see Sam step in front of her and capture her lips. Her body straightens hesitantly but her lips respond as soon as his touch hers. His hands cup her face, gently caressing her cheek causing her to quiver under his touch and drop her spoon.

The spoon hits the floor making a loud clatter and Andy jumps away from his lips. She pants and her gaze falls on his lips before being dragged up to his eyes. Their eyes lock and he sees her confusion written in them as he leans in and gives her a soft peck "I didn't even hear you come in." She whispers.

Flashing a smile he backs up "I'll be done in a minute."

After watching him leave her head leans against the cabinets behind her and she sighs. Seconds later she slides down from her perch and returns the ice cream to the freezer then picks up the spoon off the floor. Deciding she should clean the spoon now instead of leaving it for later, she turns on the water and scrubs the utensil before placing it in the dishwasher.

Straightening a few things and returning them to their proper places gave her something to do while Sam was doing...whatever he was doing. When she was just about done with the kitchen, Sam once again surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She hums in content and closes her eyes as she leans back into him. "I'm done." He mummers in her ear.

Her curiosity shines in wonder on her eyes making him smile, knowing that he put that gleam in her eyes. Tangling their hands together, he pulls her with him to, for her, their unknown destination. Her confusion was evident causing a chuckle to rumble from Sam's chest.

Covering her eyes with his warm hands he leads her through a doorway, all though she's unsure which one. She holds his wrists which makes her feel more stable but she's doesn't know if its because he was touching her or if somehow helped her keep her balanced, in more than one way.

For good measure he has her spin in a few circles to further her confusion then pulls her to the right...or maybe it was the left. She giggles as she bumps then leans into him to hold herself up through the dizziness. He caresses her lips with his thumb again before kissing her passionately. She smiles as his hands re-cover her eyes and he continues pulling her to their destination.

Hearing Sam mutter something then suddenly being turned around has Andy thinking he's lost. A couple seconds later she's pushed into a room with a warm vanilla scent then his hands slide from her eyes.

There was a hint of disappointment when she realized they weren't in her bedroom, but that quickly changed when she took in the scene around her. Her bathroom was decorated with vanilla candles scattered around the room and rose petals on the floor and around the tub. Turning around to face him, she cups his face and kisses him with everything she has.

Pulling apart, Sam strokes her uncovered collarbone making her close her eyes and her pulse race. Her hands fall to the first button of his blue dress shirt and push it out of its hole then does the same to the rest, leaving his shirt open and showing his chest.

He's watching her intently when their eyes meet making her blush. Moving his hand up, he cups her neck and his thumb skates across it then presses near her pulse point. She swallows then looks up into his eyes and his hands push her dress from her shoulders.

Blushing she drops her gaze as his roams freely over her beautiful body. The new langeri has him clinching his jaw. It's mainly all black with red at the top of the cups up about an inch, then black lace covers the surface. She has a matching thong that is taunting him causing him to have to clench his fists to keep from stripping her down and burying himself inside her.

She pulls on his belt, tugging it loose, as he strokes her cheek. Leaning his head in he captures her lips, surprising her but she kisses him back and runs her hand up his jaw. She tugs his jeans open, accidentally brushing his already pretty hard dick making him groan and clench his teeth.

His lustful overload ebbs to a some what bearable level allowing him to yank his pants off, taking his black boxers with him. Andy is a good arms length away from him staring at his body, she catches herself and looks up then blushes as she averts her gaze. He watches her embarrassment closely "Come 'ere."

He waits for her to walk to him, then places his hands on her hips and kisses her deeply "It's ok to stare." He mummers when their noses are touching. His hands slide in the straps of her thong that rests on her hips, gently caressing them and her thighs with his long fingers before pushing them down her long legs. Her breath gets caught in her throat, not going unnoticed by Sam since he lifts his gaze to hers. He gives her a reassuring smile while running a hand through her silky hair then places kisses on her neck.

His hand continues to run from her hair to her back where he unclasps her bra while his left hand skims across her hip and lower back. Their mouths hover over each others lips and their eyes are cast downwards to watch Sam's movements.

Kissing her long and hard he uses his tongue to make her squirm and moan in his arms. Picking her up, he steps into the hot water filled tub, covered in soap suds and rose petals. He carefully arranges them until they're lounging peacefully with the water up to their chests.

Andy sighs in content as Sam places a kiss on her temple. They don't talk, they just relax in the comfort of each others company as the hot water soothes away any stress or tension.

Rolling onto her side Andy wraps her arms around him, pulling herself against him as if she were hugging his side. His eyes look down at her, only to find hers already staring up at him in wonder "You're not one of those guys who sleeps with someone then walks away are you?" She asks trying to mask her fear from her eyes.

"With anyone else maybe, but with you...never." he smiles and kisses her "Did you enjoy our dinner?"

A fond gleam in her eye lights up her face "Yes, thank you for taking me out I had a wonderful time, and the steak was very good." She's silent for a while with her eyes closed before she speaks softly, recalling the night before "I'm glad you bought me that beer."

Sam chuckles "I'm glad you came to the bar."

Another silent moment arises and is yet again broken by Andy "Do I get breakfast in bed tomorrow?"

A smile tugs at his lips as he leans down "We'll see." Then captures her lips with his while his hand slides down to her thigh. His fingers dance across the sensitive skin on the inside of her upper thigh making her jaw slightly clench.

"You don't play fair." She whines breathlessly.

"Nope." He smiles playfully making her swoon under his heated gaze and her heart race.

"Don't do that." His smile is sill plastered to his face "No. Stop." Adding the dimples he kicks it up a notch. "Ugh, Sam no!"

He laughs and pulls her close, landing a kiss on her lips "You're amazing." The compliment makes her smile shyly and blush, opening the opportunity to tease her by smiling and brushing his fingers against her burning cheeks then kissing her lips sweetly.

They lay in the water smiling and laughing as Andy builds things with the suds by piling handfuls on top of each other and making holes in the surface fallowed by Sam shaking his head and laughing fondly. Catching him off guard she makes him a soapy beard resulting in a white cone thing on her head and suds on her face and his hair to be turned white with speckles of black.

Their laughter fills her apartment making it seem like home for the first time she'd lived there.

They'd sat in comfortable silence, each caressing each others legs and thighs while gazing at each other. Andy sat at one end of the tub while Sam reluctantly sat at the other. Their feet would skim each others stomachs as well as other places and they had skin on skin contact but Sam wanted her in his arms like she'd been a short time ago.

She doesn't surprise him when she breaks the silence; she tended to fill the non-talking gaps "Thank you." A whisper slides between her lips.

He studies her closely, still not having her figured out, with his head questioningly angled to the side he asks "For what?"

Pondering the question she takes a moment to consider what she WAS thankful about. Was it the way he was always gentle with her? The way he put her first? Or was it simply because he'd made her laugh and feel care free like she'd only done a long time ago? She shakes her head "I don't know...for everything I guess."

Sam smiles "Well. You're very welcome for everything."

She flashes a lustful stare at him, resulting in a triumphant smirk to light up his face. Because of the small amount of room, he awkwardly maneuvers over to her then places a searing hot kiss on her lips. His tongue plunges into her mouth, tangling with hers as his runs over ever crevice available.

Breaking away she turns her head to the side, gasping and panting as his hand brushes against the apex of her thighs. He nestles next to her making one of her legs hook over his to keep them slightly spread and giving him room to work. His hand runs back down her leg, earning a growl of protest for not being where she wanted him to be.

Sam takes his hand off of her toned limb driving her crazy and an edgy, desperate whine escapes from her throat. Placing his hand in a more strategic place cuts off her temper-tantrum, turning it into a high pitch, strangled moan. Two fingers push inside of her causing one hand to grip his bicep and the other to hold on to his hand moving between her legs.

He watches her pleasure concentrated face as he wiggles his fingers and massages her from inside. He flicks his impaled fingers, making her jump and mouth open in a silent gasp with her beautiful eyes closed. His nose settles near her temple and his hot breath tickles her cheek, drawing her face to turn into his.

His lips ghost over her skin, gently caressing her temple by slowly opening and closing his mouth. She tilts her head up and captures his lips, drowning out her loud groans as he twists his fingers inside of her making her grip tighten on his arm. His fingers give relentless strong fast stroke driving her to bite down on his lip and go insane.

Andy is panting heavily and giving him all of the tell-tale signs she's about to cum, when his thumb circles and flicks her clit. Her feet kick out and hands grasp him hard as her climax hits her and her body is spun out of control. He'd snaked his arm around her just in time to hold her down and to limit some of her violent lashes, preventing any permanent damage.

The waves of pleasure continue to roll through her for a generous amount of time but she's calmed enough to roll into his side and hold on to him as the final flares ebb away. She pants against his body and tries to snuggle closer to him when he pulls the plug to the drain and lets the water begin to drain.

Sam pulls himself out of the tub then dries off before helping her "Are you ok?" He asks as he uses a dry towel to gently wipe away the water from her sensitive skin. Tossing the towel to the ground he picks her up, taking her to the bedroom.

She rests her head against his shoulder with a smile "Ya. I just need a minute." Exhausted from the best orgasm of her life she closes her eyes to try to regulate her body.

Opening her eyes she finds herself laying in her bed with Sam perched next to her. She hadn't felt him put her down "How long have I been asleep?"

He strokes her hair then twists it around his finger "Maybe ten minutes."

She smiles shyly, embarrassed that she fell asleep on him after he gave her pleasure and she didn't return the favor. "I'm sorry."

Sam strokes her face "Don't be. After a full body explosion like the one you had I expected you to to be out for an hour or two." He inches closer to her "You're so beautiful." Then kisses her lips.

She lays half on top of him and continues the kiss before he can break it. His hand burrows into her hair and his head leaves the bed to meet her lips harder. Opening her mouth she gives him the access his tongue craved and let their tongues tangle.

He slowly pulls himself up, taking his time to roll them over and take control then pushes his hand down to her hip. Andy rolls her pelvis into his making him graze his teeth into her neck as he moans, past ready to make love to her. He'd been hard ever since they'd left the restaurant, but he didn't mind waiting if he got to see her cum.

He carefully shoves two fingers inside of her "I'm so hard, I can't wait to make love to you." Making sure they're buried to the second knuckle he flicks his fingers in short, fast strokes against her upper wall. Her head falls back into her pillow "Sam." She barley manages to mumble due to the lack of air in her lungs.

His gazes flies up to her face, finding her gripping the sheets with one hand and her pillow with the other. Feeling her juices gush around his fingers tells him she's more than ready, allowing him to take his fingers out of her.

She suppresses a protest, knowing what comes next is the best part. Her body is wound uncomfortably in pleasure, needing its blissful release. Eyes flutter shut and she shifts on her bed clamping her legs together to help with the relentless needy feeling. Against her will a whimper escapes from her lips, catching the attention of Sam letting him know she needs him, badly.

He bumps his nose with hers "Where are your condoms baby?"

She swallows hard "Uh." Her brain won't work. "Um."

Shaking his head with a fond smile, he pulls himself across the bed to scrummage around in her drawers. His search is successful when he finds two unopened boxes of twelve condoms each, his eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Samm." She whines desperately then hears him chuckle fallowed by the box being torn open and foil crinkling. Her body is restless making her squirm with need as he rolls the condom on.

Sam catches her ankle to stop her wiggling then crawls up to her, where she's already panting. Once he's in her view she grabs on to him and begs "Oh god, please just put it in! Sam, please." She moans not caring how ridiculous she sounds, but only about him filling her.

"Give me your hand." She fallows his request as fast as she can then his fingers are threaded through hers. His cock slides up and down her soaking entrance making her sob before he angles his hips and thrusts in, filling her to the hilt.

A high pitched cry leaves Andy's lips in relief and she grips him tightly. Every where. He growls at the tight grip he's in and nips at her neck.

His hips move slowly, alternating between short and long thrusts as he sucks on her neck and his stubble scratches her collarbone. She's panting and moaning with her thighs wrapped around his hips, opening herself to take him deeper. Her breath hits his check shortly fallowed by her lips where she rakes her teeth across his stubble lined skin. His head turns, meeting her lips with his, returning the feeling of how special they are to each other.

Their lips pull at each other as they put all of their feelings into the kiss, quietly pouring out their feelings for each other in a simple gesture. Breaking apart breathlessly, they stare into each others eyes searching for the emotions they just felt. The vulnerability is shown on their faces making them grab and hold each other closer and their slow rhythm take over as their minds race.

Sam seems to pull his thoughts together first; he tugs on her earlobe making her eyes flutter shut and a soft moan to fill his ears. His thrusts change again, this time hitting different places with every stroke and her moans grow louder.

Her cries and pants, and every other noise she makes, doesn't go unnoticed by him. His ears seemed to be hyperaware of everything leaving her lips, even the quietest of sounds.

Pulling his lips to her ear he whispers "Your body's perfect." His nose lightly bumps against her neck then makes its way back to her ear. "It's like you were made for me, the way your body fits with mine." His lips brush across her jaw then take hold of her earlobe where he gently sucks on it.

He hears and feels the strangled moan from her as she impatiently tries to reach his lips. Their noses move against each others then their lips gently meet before he ducks his head and catches her nipple.

She gives a surprised gasp and her fingers thread through his hair, pulling when he sucks harder or his teeth scrape over the hard buds. Her back arches into him and her body thrashes as much as it can under his solid form.

He's giving her other breast the same attention when her body stills under him causing him to look up and see her teeth clenching into a pillow. His hand caresses her face before he breaks away then waits until Andy's teeth release their grip and she peaks down at him. "Let me hear you, sweetheart." He says after he has her full attention.

His mouth latches onto her breast again and he angles his cock so it hits her in her sweet spot. Catching her off guard, a scream is ripped from her chest and echos through her apartment, no doubt the neighbors heard.

Satisfied with himself his lips return to her face where they land on the corner of her mouth "You're cruel." She says breathlessly.

"I'm pretty sure screaming is a good thing." He huffs with a smile.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. If I wasn't so tired...I'd flip us over...and ride you." She pants in a whisper.

That certainly wasn't what Sam was expecting to hear which makes him smile again "Oh ya? Who says you can flip me?"

A lazy, happy smirk appears on her face with her eyes closed "We'll test to later."

He hums and his thrusts pick up speed while his angle returns to her sweet spot. She grabs him and pulls him close, panting in his ear as her nails bite into his skin. "Oh god, yes! Right there. Sam! Oh god, Sam." She chants as her pleasure spikes. "Oh, please baby. Don't stop. Oh god don't stop." She trembles under him.

"I promise I won't stop until your neighbors know my name." He whispers in her ear as his thrusts go faster and he sucks on her neck.

Another scream leaves her lips, but this time she's screaming his name and exploding around him. His teeth briefly sink into her before he growls her name and finds his release. His hot cum spurts inside her, drawing out wave after wave of ecstasy.

Sam's head rests beside her neck, on her shoulder and hers is curled up on the side of his face. Their harsh breathing tickles each others neck as they glow in the after math of their love making. "That was amazing." She whispers.

Smiling, he kisses her neck then gently pulls out of her making her breath catch in her throat. Her fingers slowly run over the muscles in his arm and she swallows hard before shifting to a more comfortable position.

He kisses her on the cheek "I'll be back in a second." Pushing himself from the bed he makes his way to the bathroom, then emerges seconds after. Settling on the bed next to her, he tucks her hair behind her ear "We need to talk."

* * *

Thanks for reading! 3 Please leave me a review. If theres a part where it sounds weird, let me know. It's 6am and I haven't gone to sleep yet.


End file.
